Ciudad del sol
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus sobrevive gracias a la intromisión de Minerva, en su plan de morir y por fin descansar. Cansado de los recuerdos y las pesadillas, decide obliviarse a sí mismo, guardando sus recuerdos más preciados y enviárselos a Hermione, el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Querrá Hermione conocer al nuevo Snape o le devolverá sus recuerdos?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, el segundo Snamione creado por Anaixa, muy parecido a _Extracción_ en la temática pero con otro enfoque. Tengo ganas de trabajar en mis Snarrys, así que iré actualizándolos también. Espero que les guste y pues aquí vamos con las especificaciones de todo trabajo.

Título: Ciudad del sol

Pairing: Snamione

Rating: M

Género: Romance, drama, un poco de comedia.

Advertencias: Pueden encontrar un poco de OoC debido al tema, en Snape. Creo que nada más.

Summary: Minerva salva la vida de Severus, lo cual éste no esperaba. Obligado a sobrevivir y torturado por los recuerdos de su pasado, Snape decide colocar sus recuerdos más preciados en un lugar seguro y obliviarse a sí mismo. Pero no sin antes, entregarle sus recuerdos a la única persona que entiende, podrá cuidarlos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la idea que le pertenece a mi amiga Anaixa Castro. Personajes que puedas reconocer, ya sabes que le pertenecen a la brillante mente de JK Rowling y a la mágica saga de Harry Potter. El resto, nos pertenecen a nosotras. Fan fic sin fines de lucro alguno y sólo por diversión. No pretendemos obtener ninguna recompensa con nuestro trabajo, más que el feedback de quienes nos lean.

Feliz lectura.

Prólogo: Sobrevivir

La mañana de su cumpleaños, parecía una de las más especiales que hubiera tenido. Recordaba con mucho cariño cada una de las fiestas que había podido celebrar con sus padres, pero definitivamente que no tenían comparación con la sensación de un cumpleaños con tanta libertad.

Un nuevo hogar, la continuación de sus estudios y una relación muy prometedora con quien había sido su mejor amigo durante años, Ronald Weasley. No podía pedir nada más, todo parecía perfecto tras el final de una guerra tan larga y cruenta.

No podía esperar para comenzar a vivir.

Se había levantado muy temprano con la mañana, con el golpeteo de su lechuza en su ventana y trayendo el correo. Cartas de felicitaciones, se sentía tan apreciada que pensaba que nada podría arruinar su día.

Postales, paquetes y dulces. Incluso una invitación para cenar de sus padres. Estaba agradecida de que Harry hubiese encontrado a sus padres y haberles devuelto la memoria, en el momento indicado.

\- _¡Feliz cumpleaños para mí!_ \- se dijo a sí misma, mirando los pesados dulces de Hagrid y acariciando la cabeza de su lechuza. - lo siento, a Hagrid no se le da muy bien la cocina. Imagino que fue un viaje muy largo.

Regalos de Minerva, regalos de Neville. Un extraño envoltorio para el obsequio de Luna.

\- Y... ¡Oh, qué tenemos aquí!

Había un extraño paquete rectangular, sin tarjeta, que su lechuza parecía proteger celosamente. Bueno, la guerra había terminado y dudaba que tuviera algún enemigo o tal vez, algún admirador secreto, como para recibir paquetes misteriosos.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea? - preguntó en voz baja, mirando a su lechuza que se bajaba del extraño paquete, envuelto en papel de regalo verde y plateado, para revolotear sobre su cabeza y posarse sobre un perchero junto a la puerta de su habitación. - ¿te habrás equivocado y habrás recogido un paquete que no nos pertenece?

Pero claro, estaba hablando con una lechuza. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió sacudir el paquete con mucho cuidado. Escuchó un pequeño tintineo y le dio la impresión de que era muy frágil. Se inclinó junto a su mesa de noche y tomando su varita, susurró un par de encantamientos, suspirando aliviada de que pareciese limpio. O quizá tenía una poderosa magia negra, capaz de pasar toda detección, pero prefería ser optimista y pensar que quizá alguien se había olvidado de colocarle una tarjeta a su regalo de cumpleaños.

\- Bueno... vamos a abrirlo. - se mordió el labio inferior y con mucho cuidado, colocó sus dedos a cada lado del envoltorio cuadrado. Intentaba levantar las cintas con mucho cuidado, no quería romperlo. El paquete era brillante y tenía cierto atractivo, alguien parecía haber puesto mucho esmero en la presentación y aunque fuese tan simple.

Al retirarlo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una caja de madera muy fina, lisa. Acarició el material con cierta sorpresa. Le recordaba a un joyero y la simplicidad de su diseño, le resultó de lo más atractivo.

Una pequeña tarjeta, se encontraba debajo del papel de regalo.

\- _"Sé que usted cuidará de mis memorias. La verdad, no se los confiaría a nadie más. Supongo que se estará preguntando de qué se trata todo esto y creo que un pequeño resumen, podrá explicar el dilema en el que me encuentro justo en este momento._

 _Si debo sobrevivir, gracias a que Minerva salvara mi vida sin mi consentimiento, entonces viviré bajo mis propias reglas._

 _Sin esos recuerdos escabrosos de la guerra y los errores cometidos._

 _De seguro se estará preguntando: "¿Cómo es eso posible?" Pues, decidí proteger mis recuerdos más preciados y deshacerme del resto. Si no me torturo constantemente con el pasado, quizá pueda vivir como tanto Minerva y los demás, insisten que lo haga._

 _Decidí obliviarme a mí mismo y dejarle las únicas memorias que no me causaron dolor alguno, a lo largo de mi vida. Supongo que debí preguntarle primero, pero me imaginé las respuestas que me daría y quise adelantarme._

 _Asumí que no le importaría, como siempre tomaba las tareas escolares con la mejor cara. O quizá, no hay alguien más en quien pueda confiar._

 _Y no, no quiero que me los devuelva. Al menos, no por ahora._

 _S.S"_

 **N/A:** _Severus quiere vivir una nueva vida y se ha obliviado a sí mismo, pero sólo Hermione lo sabe. ¿Acaso tendrá interés de conocer al nuevo Severus o simplemente le devolverá sus recuerdos?_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: _Ciudad del sol_

A pesar de la seriedad del asunto, Ginny Weasley no dejaba de reírse mientras estaba sentada en su cama y sostenía aquella caja de madera donde reposaban las memorias de Snape, con poco cuidado.

\- Nah, yo creo que no deberías decirle nada y conservarlas. Después de todo ya ves lo que dijo. - tomó la carta de sus manos, aunque Hermione intentó resistirse inútilmente. - _"Por favor no me las devuelva. Al menos no por ahora"._ Deberíamos permitirle ser feliz. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor si no recuerda algunas cosas, es hasta más amable de lo que fue durante nuestra época como estudiantes. ¡Vamos, relájate! Preocúpate mejor por lo que haremos para celebrar tu cumpleaños, ahora que somos finalmente libres de cualquier responsabilidad y obligación.

\- Pero Ginny... ¿qué hay de tu futuro como jugadora de Quidditch? ¿No es cierto que si audicionas muy tarde, podrías perder el puesto que tanto anhelas?

\- Por un año de descanso que me tome, no creo que pase nada. Siempre podré practicar en casa con Harry. - se ruborizó ligeramente al decirlo, pero su mejor amiga simplemente se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una de sus cejas. - ¡De verdad que vamos a practicar! ¡No vamos a hacer nada de eso que te estás imaginando!

\- Yo no he dicho nada y tampoco me estoy imaginando nada. - sentenció Hermione, tratando de no reírse. - De cualquier manera, no estoy segura de que tu idea sea lo mejor. Quiero decir... ¿viajar? ¿De verdad?...

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - exclamó Ginny mientras prácticamente saltaba fuera de la cama, blandiendo un tríptico entre sus manos que apenas y podía ver. Sólo un flash de colores moviéndose en el aire. - Al menos, podremos escoger el destino y no es necesario llevar al resto de mis hermanos. Finalmente tengo la edad necesaria para hacer lo que crea correcto.

\- ¿Estás segura? La señora Weasley no se escuchaba muy contenta con la idea. Al menos deberíamos permitir que... Ron nos acompañe.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! Éste es un viaje de chicas y tú sólo lo dices, para pasar más tiempo con mi hermano. Lo siento, no seré el tercero en una relación de dos.

\- Entonces llevemos a Harry...

\- Ya te dije que no. Viaje de chicas. - insistió, mientras abría el tríptico con emoción. - _"Ciudad del sol: mágicas vacaciones..."_ \- hizo una pausa en su lectura, para agregar. - Y no precisamente porque ambas seamos brujas. _"con hermosas vistas, posadas, hoteles, centros comerciales y ¡mucho más!"_

\- Todo eso suena muy interesante pero...

\- ¿¡Interesante!? - exclamó Ginny sin podérselo creer. - ¡Cállate y no discutas! Sigamos empacando, que tenemos un tren que tomar pasado mañana. Asegúrate de llevar un hermoso bikini. De seguro que habrá muchachos guapos en las playas y quizá cambies de parecer con respecto a mi hermano.

Negó con la cabeza mientras reían juntas y continuaban prácticamente destrozando el guardarropa, escogiendo las mejores combinaciones para vacacionar. Vestidos de noche, vestidos para pasear e ir de compras. ¿Desde cuándo tenían tanta ropa?

Y pensar que tenía una especie de celebración de cumpleaños en el Caldero Chorreante, por la noche, pero ahí estaba, oyendo a Ginny y sus locuras.

\- _Espero que ya estés tomando la pildora._

\- ¡Ginny, por favor!

Apesar de sentir un poco de aprehensión por algo que no había hecho nunca, como lo era tener una pequeña escapada con su mejor amiga, también sentía una ligera emoción por el asunto. Constantemente no dejaba de preguntarse cómo sería, los lugares que podría conocer y la historia que podría conocer. Quizá visitar algunos museos, un par de galerías. Tomarse fotografía en hermosos paisajes. No podía negar que el tríptico sonaba de lo más tentador.

\- Creo que ni siquiera quiero saber de dónde lo sacaste.

\- Eso no importa. ¡Lo que importa es que tendremos las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas!

 **SEPARADOR (?)**

Tras una exhaustiva preparación del equipaje y un par de copas de vino de elfo, había decidido dejar de beber cuando ya llevaban la mitad de la botella. Necesitaba estar lo más conscientemente posible de sus alrededores o al aparecerse, de seguro terminaría dejando una pierna o un brazo atrás. Ginny insistía en no querer soltar la botella, que aún había mucho tiempo para prepararse para la celebración en el Caldero Chorreante, pero tras un par de intentos y de risas sin sentido, a causa del alcohol, finalmente pudo guardar la botella y lograr ponerla en pie mientras estaban sentadas en la alfombra, para comenzar con los preparativos.

Necesitaba tomar un baño, no podía presentarse oliendo a vino por todas partes. Y continuaba sugiriéndole lo mismo a Ginny, pero ella insistía en un simple hechizo de limpieza. Aunque temía que fuese a lastimarse con su varita, al notar que ni siquiera podía apuntarse correctamente. Mientras la miraba reírse, comenzó a hacer varias notas mentales.

 **La primera:** No demasiado alcohol en las vacaciones.

 **La segunda** : Si llegaba a suceder, esconderle la varita.

Tras tomar ambas varitas y encerrarse en el baño para tomar una corta ducha, comenzó a reír otra vez y a negar con la cabeza. Iba a ser un problema para Harry, si no la controlaba un poco. Aunque no la podía culpar de todos modos, estaba en su mejor momento. Próxima a ser firmada en un famoso equipo de Quidditch, más de lo que Ron hubiese soñado jamás, con una prometedora y bien remunerada carrera en el ámbito deportivo. Sí, se sentían como en la cima del mundo tras la guerra y todo era prácticamente perfecto. No se podía quejar.

\- Espero que al menos te hayas empezado a quitar los zapatos. Puedes usar mi ducha si... - pero dejó de hablar al ver a su mejor amiga, acostada en su cama. - ¡Ginny! ¡No te duermas!

Con el cabello aún húmedo y a medio vestir, tiró de uno de sus brazos, aunque ella continuaba insistiendo en que la dejara dormir y que se fuera sin ella. Continuó riendo cuando casi la tiraba al suelo y a regañadientes, la pelirroja aceptó levantarse y caminó hasta encerrarse en el baño, todavía refunfuñando palabras sin sentido.

Estaba realmente emocionada de volver a ver a Ron, aquella hermosa noche de verano. No había tenido mucho tiempo para sí misma, como pasante reciente del ministerio de magia. Quería obtener el trabajo por mérito propio y no por simplemente ser la mejor amiga del gran Harry Potter, además de aprender todo lo posible de sus superiores. McGonagall le había dado excelentes recomendaciones y hasta ahora, ninguno de sus superiores tenía quejas acerca de su desempeño. Aunque, la verdad, conocía a gran parte del nuevo ministerio de magia tras la guerra. Por lo menos al nuevo ministro, Kingsley.

Dejó de pensar en cuanto Ginny Weasley emergió de su baño, en medio de un gran vapor por el agua caliente y con el pelo rojizo emparamado y pegado a la cara, lo que le dio un aspecto de _Veela_ , que le causó aún más risa y no pudo evitarlo. Su amiga de infancia, soltó un gruñido de frustración y comenzó a murmurar algo que no entendía muy bien, pero que creía terminaba con: _y ya deja de reírte..._

\- Tranquila. No hay nada que la magia no pueda arreglar.

Y tenía razón. Con un par de hechizos, el cabello de ambas volvía a estar en su lugar y perfecto para la ocasión. Hermione daba un suave toque a sus tacones con su varita, de manera que combinaran con cualquier cosa que tuviera puesto y Ginny hacía lo mismo, pero con su vestido, para cambiarle el color.

\- Creo que hoy estoy de humor para el azul marino. - dictaminó, mientras se veía a sí misma en el espejo de la cómoda de Hermione y se colocaba un collar de perlas que su mejor amiga, tenía en un viejo joyero que había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños de su madre. - Por Merlín, ¡Hermione! Ni siquiera sé por qué no te las pones. ¡Si son preciosas!

\- Sabes como soy. No me pongo muchas joyas.

\- Sí, para variar. Y... ¡oh! ¡Pero qué cursi es mi hermano! - dijo, al sacar un collar con un corazón y una cerradura. - ¿Y no te dio la llave de su corazón? ¿O acaso la guarda dentro de sus pantalones?

\- La verdad, Ginny, eso me lo envió Viktor Krum. El año pasado. Ron no haría algo como eso. Ron me invitaría a cenar, para que lo viera comer.

Ambas se echaron a reír y tomadas de las manos, entraron al mismo tiempo a la chimenea. En toda la casa se escuchó un fuerte y claro: _"¡Al callejón Diagon!"_ y el chisporroteo de llamas verdes, mientras desaparecían frente a los ojos del único testigo presente, que era su viejo gato.

Aparecerse o viajar en chimenea, siempre era una desagradable sensación, pero mejoraba si lo hacía con amigos. Continuaban riendo mientras se limpiaban los restos de ceniza de sus abrigos e intentaban caminar sin detenerse junto a alguna tienda, para mirar los escaparates.

El Caldero Chorreante se encontraba más concurrido de lo habitual y se imaginó que debía acostumbrarse, ahora que la guerra finalmente había terminado y que los magos y brujas, eran libres finalmente.

Apenas y puso reparo en el interior. Estaba consciente de que muchos locales habían hecho arreglos y mostraban una muy actractiva y nueva faceta, pero de inmediato fue abordada por dos hombres que reconoció como un usualmente despeinado Harry Potter y un... bueno, Ron apenas y se había levantado de la mesa, probando los bocadillos en una pequeña cesta de mimbre sobre la mesa que habían reservado.

\- Por Merlín, Harry. Si recién te corté el cabello y mira cómo te ha vuelto a crecer. - dijo al recibir un modesto beso en la mejilla y un incómodo apretón en la mano, de parte de Ron, al darse cuenta de que tenían expectadores.

\- Lucen espléndidas. _¿No es así, Ron?_ \- preguntó Potter, dándole un suave codazo a su amigo a un lado de la mesa y quien no le despegaba la vista a las botanas. Ginny había comenzado a cruzarse de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo, con la boca llena. - Ah sí, Hermione siempre luce bellísima. Sin importar lo que se ponga.

Se sonrojó de inmediato, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar puesto que Ginny había comenzado a carraspear ruidosamente.

\- Sí... y tú también.

\- Por Morgana... ¡no verías un auto volador, ni que te impactara de lleno! Sólo piensas en comer. Vamos por nuestras bebidas, Hermione.

Ambas muchachas se pusieron de pie, mientras Ronald alzaba la vista y exclamaba un gran _¿qué?_ , con la boca llena de comida. Harry se dio un ligero golpe en la frente, negando con la cabeza también y encogiéndose de hombros ante su mejor amigo de infancia.

\- Si sigues así, Hermione jamás aceptará casarse contigo.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Yo sé que ella me ama y, además, escogí el momento perfecto. Compré el anillo, el pastel de cumpleaños, flores, reservé la mesa. ¿Qué más tienes que hacer para demostrarle a una mujer, cuánto la amas?

\- Tienes razón, ya has hecho demasiado.

Pero para Ginny, Ronald era una causa perdida y mientras hablaban entre ellas, de camino a la barra.

\- No puedo creerlo. Ponle un plato de comida en frente a mi hermano y dejas de existir por completo.

\- Oh bueno, supongo que ya cambiará.

\- Sí claro, sigue creyendo eso. Te sorprenderás cuando te pida matrimonio y en la noche de bodas te regale un collar hecho de carne, para comer mientras se supone que hacen el amor.

\- ¡Ginny! - exclamó, sonrojándose furiosamente y dándole un ligero golpe en uno de sus brazos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora tendré la imagen de mi hermano desnudo, dentro de mi cabeza. ¡Asqueroso!

Hermione se disponía a responderle, pero Ginny prácticamente la había detenido en seco y con una mano en su pecho. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a su máxima expresión posible y eso la mortíficó un poco.

\- ¡POR LA BARBA DE DUMBLEDORE! MIRA QUIÉN ESTÁ SENTADO EN LA BARRA...

Alzó la cabeza de entre un par de magos que se atravesaban en el camino que su mejor amiga señalaba y se fijó en un alto hombre, con un largo cabello negro, atado en una pequeña cola de caballo y bebiéndose un pequeño vaso con whisky de fuego, con una expresión de aburrimiento total.

\- ES SNAPE... ¡ES SNAP...! - tuvo que ponerle una mano en la boca, para evitar que llamara su atención con los gritos que estaba dando.

\- ¡Shh! ¡Nos va a escuchar!

\- ¡No puede ser...! ¡Ves... te lo dije! ¡Se ve realmente diferente!

A ciencia cierta, Ginny tenía razón y apenas y lo podía reconocer. Tenía unos pantalones café oscuro, con un cinturón un poco más claro, además de una camisa blanca con mangas largas y un suéter verde oscuro sin mangas. Su cabello, a pesar de todavía tener esa apariencia ligeramente aceitosa, en verdad que lucía mucho mejor. Y sus brillantes zapatos marrones, relucían como si recién los hubiese pulido.

\- ¡Y ahora qué vas a hacer! ¡Anda! ¡Háblale a ver si te recuerda!

\- ¿¡Te volviste loca!? ¡No puedo simplemente ir y entablar una conversación así cómo así!

\- ¡Claro que sí! - se volvió para mirar en dirección de la mesa al final del local, pero tanto Harry como Ron, se encontraban distraídos. - ¡Déjame ayudarte! - dijo, dándole un ligero empujón.

Terminó chocando con un par de magos y mientras se disculpaba y retrocedía, sonrojada por la vergüenza, sin darse cuenta, también chocó con él quien prácticamente derramó parte de su trago sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Maldición! - escuchó la voz de Snape y notó que se volvía hacia ella, así que sintió pánico y comenzó a maldecir a Ginny en voz baja, mientras ella la miraba, a lo lejos, con una enorme y boba sonrisa. - ¡Por qué demonios no se fija en...! - pero su ex profesor de pociones, guardó silencio de inmediato y la recorrió con la mirada, de arriba hacia abajo, por lo que se preguntó si la había reconocido.

\- Disculpe... fue un accidente.

\- No importa. En adelante, fíjese mejor por dónde camina. - y sin más, volvió a girarse en dirección de la barra, haciendo un pequeño rechinido en el taburete donde estaba sentado.

¿Qué había sido eso?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Unas interesantes vacaciones

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, no se atrevió a moverse. No estaba realmente segura de comprender la mirada que el profesor le había dado, pero no creía que se hubiese obliviado por completo como para olvidarla así no más.

\- Eh… disculpe… - trató de evitarlo, pero no pudo dominar su curiosidad.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – su ex profesor de pociones volvió a mirarla y no pudo evitar poner mayor atención en su apariencia. Ginny tenía razón y sin los recuerdos, parecía un hombre totalmente distinto. La pequeña cola de caballo de verdad hacía maravillas con su normalmente angular y burdo rostro. Un par de mechones trataban de escapar de su peinado, cubriendo sus ojos parcialmente. Le recordaba a uno de esos piratas en las historias de ultra mar. - ¿Hmm? – insistió el hombre al verla distraída y sin hablar.

\- Oh, disculpe. – se apresuró a excusarse, sonrojándose un poco. - Es que usted me recuerda un poco a alguien.

\- Ahora que lo dice… - el hombre volvió a mirarla y a pesar de que era virtualmente imposible, de pronto se sintió desnuda frente a sus ojos. – usted también me recuerda un poco a alguien, aunque no estoy seguro de a quién.

\- ¡Profesor Sn…! – de no ser por un pequeño pero contundente pisotón de Hermione sobre su pie, Ginny Weasley habría cometido la peor torpeza en la historia de la humanidad. – Quiero decir… - continuó, inclinándose un poco para acariciar su pie lastimado y sonreír a modo de disculpa. – Hermione… creo que Ronald te tiene una sorpresa preparada y que ya nos esperan en la mesa. – se giró por unos segundos, esperando que ni Harry ni Ron, hubiesen notado la misteriosa ausencia de sus novias. – Creo que será mejor que volvamos con ellos. Hasta luego… señor… hmm.

\- Snape. – respondió él, sin apartar la vista de Hermione y frunciendo un poco el ceño. – Será hasta otro momento… señorita Hermione.

Jamás el profesor Snape había dicho su primer nombre y no pudo evitar más que saborear el momento en su mente. Se oía tan distinto que no podía creer que fuese el mismo hombre quien estuviera dirigiéndose a ella.

Asintió con una sonrisa que sintió un tanto boba e inclusive se sorprendió tanto como su mejor amiga, al mirar cómo el hombre le devolvía el gesto. Por supuesto que seguramente no sonreía muy a menudo, pero de todas formas no dejó de parecerle encantador a su manera.

\- Vamos vamos, ¡de prisa! – dijo Ginny, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos para que comenzaran el recorrido de vuelta hacia la mesa que habían estado ocupando junto a los muchachos. Al hacerlo, un trozo de papel cayó al suelo y Severus no demoró en inclinarse para recogerlo.

\- _"Ciudad del sol"_. – leyó, dándole la vuelta para admirar su contenido.

Sabía que Ginny sostenía uno de sus brazos y guiaba sus pasos de vuelta hacia la mesa, pero no podía dejar de mirar en dirección de la barra y pensar en lo distinto que lucía su antiguo profesor de pociones, ahora que no recordaba la mitad de su vida.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estaban? – Ron fue el primero en abordarlas, de forma poco ceremonial, a lo que Ginny respondió con un pequeño chasquido de su lengua y sentándose sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Estábamos en la barra, tomándonos un pequeño trago a la salud de mí mejor amiga. Un pequeño momento solo para chicas nada más.

\- ¿Otro? Si desde que finalmente terminó la guerra, no han hecho otra cosa que estar juntas. ¡Incluso se van de viaje sin nosotros dos! De lo cual no estoy realmente de acuerdo, pero mamá dijo que no interviniera…

\- Pues sí y me parece muy justo. Ustedes estuvieron juntos por largos años y durante la guerra. Ahora es mí turno de disfrutar a mí mejor amiga.

Ni Ron ni Harry se atrevieron a continuar discutiendo al respecto y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida al respecto, abrazando a la pelirroja que tenía sentada a un lado. En verdad no podía pedir un cumpleaños mejor que ese.

Quizá si sus padres pudieran estar también en la misma mesa.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido el nuevo profesor Snape? – escuchó que Ginny le susurró en medio de una conversación que Harry y Ron habían entablado, acerca de lo que harían después de las vacaciones de verano que iban a tomar.

\- Fue un poco raro, por no decir incómodo. Te agradecería que me dijeras acerca de tus planes de prácticamente empujarme a los brazos de un hombre, antes de intentarlo. Gracias.

\- ¿¡Y qué querías que hiciera!? Si no te empujaba, entonces no hubieses hablado con él.

\- ¿¡Y para qué demonios querría hablar con él!? Después de todo, el profesor Snape fue muy claro con sus deseos y debo respetarlos. Aún no quiere sus memorias de vuelta y no tengo razones para inmiscuirme en su nueva vida.

\- Pero nunca te dijo cuándo consideraría pertinente que le devolvieras sus memorias. ¡Ahora lo tienes a tu merced! ¡Tú decides si hacer su vida feliz o volverla tan miserable como solía serlo!

\- ¡Cállate ya! – negó con la cabeza y regresó su atención a la conversación de ambos muchachos, asintiendo con la cabeza algunas veces y fingiendo que escuchaba lo que estaban conversando, a pesar de que no tenía ni una pizca de idea al respecto.

Durante prácticamente toda la velada, su mente no dejó de divagar al respecto de lo que su mejor amiga había dicho. El profesor no había sido, ciertamente, lo suficientemente claro sobre el momento en el que debía devolverle sus recuerdos y comenzaba a preguntarse si tal vez debía hacerlo o deshacerse de ellos. Podía conservarlos, pero no estaba segura de querer cargar con esa pequeña caja de madera, durante el resto de lo que le quedara de vida. No quería ser la guardiana de secretos que estaba segura, Ron moriría por develar.

Algunas veces, mientras ninguno de sus amigos la observaba, alzaba la cabeza desde la mesa y trataba de descubrir si el hombre continuaba sentado en la barra.

¿Por qué seguiría allí de todos modos? ¿Acaso permanecería allí sentado, de por vida, esperando por otra mágica oportunidad de toparse con ella?

\- _Sí claro…_

\- ¿Qué cosa, Hermione? – preguntó Ron, quien por alguna razón se había puesto de pie. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y el joven, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta rodear la mesa y detenerse frente a ella. No comprendió el gesto en su momento, sino hasta que el joven tomó sus manos con una delicadeza que realmente nunca esperó de su persona, mirándola directamente a los ojos. – Hermione, a pesar de lo torpe que suelo ser, quiero que éste sea un cumpleaños memorable para los dos.

Miró en dirección de Harry y luego de Ginny, pero solo vio sonrisas en los rostros de ambos. No sabía qué esperar de aquel momento y comenzó a sentirse un poco mortificada al respecto.

Era consciente de que Ron sentía algo por ella y que habían comenzado a salir a modo de prueba, pero no estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso. Aún quería experimentar y vivir un poco su vida, por lo cual no contemplaba el compromiso todavía.

Sentía miedo de que el muchacho se le declarara en medio de su cumpleaños y tener que romperle el corazón al decir que no.

\- Es por ello que he ordenado una cena, con todos tus platillos favoritos y he pedido que adornaran la mesa con tus también favoritas flores.

\- Muy dulce de tu parte, Ron. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón. – fue la única cosa que pudo decir, sintiéndose un poco incómoda de ser el centro de atención. Sin embargo, el joven pareció contento con su reacción y asintió, tras hacer un pequeño movimiento con sus manos y regresar a su asiento.

De inmediato y por arte de magia, que era mucho decir, una mujer con un largo sombrero de punta (cuya punta colgaba hasta un poco más debajo de su oreja izquierda) y un largo cabello púrpura brillante, se acercó hasta la mesa en la que estaban sentados y blandió su varita en un círculo.

La mesa se llenó de girasoles y de todos los platillos y bebidas que más disfrutaba en el mundo. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al pensar que Ron pudiera recordarlos todos.

Evitaba creer que quizá le había pedido consejos a Ginny o a Harry, queriendo darle sus propios méritos.

\- ¡Y ahora comamos a tu salud, Hermione! – exclamó Ginny sin dejar de sonreír, alzando su copa con champaña.

Cuando la sorpresa por la atención pasó, finalmente pudo sonreír y admitir que estaba realmente hambrienta y que todo lucía realmente delicioso. Estaba segura de que nada ni nadie podía ser capaz de arruinar aquella noche tan especial y el hecho de que, luego, tuviera un viaje en tren con su mejor amiga, significaba un excelente regalo para sí misma.

De pronto había comenzado a ver el viaje con otros ojos.


End file.
